1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. 375953 and 492535 disclose a multi-function exerciser for leg split and glissade. The former exerciser is complicated in structure, which increases the manufacture cost. Therefore, another exerciser is developed, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M 383425, which has a simple structure. However, it only provides walk and leg split functions.